


I'll Start Back At One

by Harryskiwiposes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst - if you really squint, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Fluff and Smut and Angst - oh my, M/M, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harryskiwiposes/pseuds/Harryskiwiposes
Summary: “Louis.” Harry walked over to him, placing a comforting hand on Louis’ shoulder, “Just hear me out for a minute” he repeated.Louis looked to him and nodded. “Ok.”Harry inhaled a slow, long deep breath before he spoke, “What if….what if we stay married?”Louis opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, then opened it and finally closed it once again. He stood staring at Harry, obviously unsure of what to say.Or - The Winona Ryder/Keanu Reeves marriage AU that absolutely NO ONE asked for. But that you're getting anyway.





	I'll Start Back At One

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make a special dedication to @BlueHeartGreen - thank you, thank you, thank you for your encouragement and kind words and for agreeing to beta whatever this actually is - and not only editing it, but making it into something beautiful. I cannot wait until it's your turn (so get writing!).
> 
> ***
> 
> Title comes from "Back At One" by Brian McKnight.
> 
> This is based off of this article - https://people.com/movies/winona-ryder-keanu-reeves-married-dracula/ - which I figured would make a good Larry AU (because what doesn't make a good Larry AU?) (Side note - I took some liberties with how weddings and ceremonies actually work. Mainly because I needed it to fit the story.)
> 
> I own nothing except the words (and mistakes) written below.
> 
> Please do not repost this anywhere. I am not allowing for any reposts or translations. Thank you for understanding.
> 
> Without further ado....
> 
> Enjoy!

************

“You may now kiss your groom.”

They each leaned over towards one another, meeting in the middle - one caressing the other’s face as their lips joined together, the crowd behind them erupting into applause.

They pulled apart, only to find each other’s lips again a moment later. Their faces broke out into the most radiant smiles - the sun could take the day off, their smiles would light up the world.

They laced their fingers together and turned towards the congregation, all of whom were on their feet, clapping as the couple made their way down the aisle towards the back of the church.

They reached the doors, opening them and stepping out into the unusually warm spring afternoon to begin their lives together as a married couple.

“And cut!”

The director jumped down from his chair, motioning for the crowd to gather around him. He cleared his throat and began talking, “Wow. It’s been an amazing four months of shooting and I cannot even begin to thank you all for the hard work, the long hours and the absolute professionalism you’ve all displayed. Where are Louis and Harry? Louis! Harry! Come over here!”

The two men walked back inside of the church and over to where everyone was standing as the director continued, “Louis and Harry may be the stars, but this movie wouldn’t have been possible without every single one of you. So thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Whooping and hollering broke out as the director called out “That’s a wrap!”

**********

_10 years later…._

“Harry! Oh gosh, it is _so_ good to see you again! How long has it been? Five years?”

Harry nodded, shaking the interviewer’s hand and sitting down in the chair opposite of her. “Yeah, I believe so, since the ‘Midnight Memories’ red carpet premiere right? How have you been, Jenny?” He ran his fingers through his long brown curls, “Congratulations on the babies.”

“That’s right - and what a red carpet it was! It honestly doesn’t seem like it’s been that long.” She smiled. “And thank you, it’s good to be back after taking some time off to have a couple of babies. I’ve been keeping up with your career though, so I know that you’ve been doing well - winning the Oscar for Best Actor last year! That must have been surreal. And now you’re getting ready for the world premiere of your new movie ‘Dunkirk’ which comes out in two weeks.”

The interview continued for about another ten minutes - Harry told her all about the grueling filming schedule he had endured for ‘Dunkirk’, how he and his co-stars would prank each other on set to pass the time and unwind, followed with how amazing winning an Oscar had been.

Suddenly, the woman went quiet for the beat of a moment - proceeding to then drop a bombshell of a question on Harry. “May I ask, how is your husband doing?”

Harry was taken aback and looked at her puzzlingly, “Umm….how long have we known each other, Jenny? You know that I don’t have a husband - I don’t even have a boyfriend at the moment.”

“Well, I beg to differ.” Her smile slowly flipped into a smirk. “Does the name ‘Louis Tomlinson’ ring any bells?”

“Louis Tomlinson?” Harry repeated, his eyebrows furrowing as he tilted his head to the left. “Yeah,” he nodded, “Yeah, I know Louis. We first worked together on ‘Fool’s Gold’ ten? Yeah, ten years ago and then we did another movie together again - “Night Changes” about….four years ago. Why do you ask?”

“While I was doing some research for our interview I came across something _very_ interesting. You and Louis filmed a wedding scene in ‘Fool’s Gold’….”

“That’s right. Our characters got married at the end of the movie, but I’m still not following.” Harry was literally on the edge of his seat waiting to see where this conversation was headed.

“It turns out that Craig Bennett, the director, wanted the wedding scene to be as authentic as possible, so he had it performed by an actual priest in a genuine Greek Orthodox church. According to what I’ve found, the wedding that you and Louis filmed is legal, meaning you’re married and have been for the last ten years. So, it looks like congratulations are in order for you as well.”

Harry tuned out everything she said after that - his head started swimming with the words ‘marriage’, ‘wedding’, ‘priest’, ‘husband’ - he was feeling dizzy all of a sudden and could feel sweat breaking out on his forehead and god damn - he needed a drink - a _very strong drink_ and he needed it as soon as possible.

“Harry? Are you ok?” Jenny asked, leaning over and placing her hand on his knee. “You don’t look too good, are you feeling alright?”

“I’m not….I’m not feeling too good….I have to go, I’m sorry.” He jumped from his chair and immediately rushed out of the studio in search of his manager.

He pushed himself down the hallway, practically running into his dressing room and hurling the door shut as he entered the small green room. His gaze fell to the couch where he found his manager, Niall, lounging as he scrolled through his phone. Upon hearing the commotion, Niall shot to his feet; eyes traveling across Harry’s ghostly pale figure.

“Oh my god! Harry, what’s wrong? Are you ok?”

“I need you to get Liam on the phone, get Carl on the phone, get Steve on the phone! Fuck! Get somebody on the phone! And hold that interview!” He pointed frantically around the room as if to emphasize his words, his right hand lifting to tug at the soft strands of his curls.

“What the fuck is going on?”

“I’m married. Oh fuck. I’m actually married. Am I married?” He was rambling, walking in circles in the middle of the room, “Could I be married? Oh god. What the fuck am I gonna do? I think I’m gonna be sick.” He ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Niall called out after him, “What the hell are you on about? You’re not married.”

Harry didn’t answer, he couldn’t answer. He slid down onto the floor of the bathroom, leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes.

 _Louis Tomlinson_.

He hadn’t heard that name in about three years - since they had finished their press junket for the last movie they did together, “Night Changes.”

He and Louis had gotten along amazingly during the filming of both of the movies they had been in together and during all of the interviews that followed. No doubt, Louis was an attractive man and Harry had instantly been drawn to him from the moment they were introduced during the table reading prior to the filming of “Fool’s Gold” ten years ago.

Harry inhaled a few deep breaths to try and calm himself down. Ok, so being married to Louis wouldn’t be the _worst_ thing that could’ve happened. A simple plane trip to the Caribbean for a quick divorce should clear things up - isn’t that what they did on soap operas?

First things first, however - he needed to get in touch with Louis and break the news to him that he had a husband.

***

“Can we….can we go over this one more time? I just….I just want to make sure that I have all the facts right.”

Harry reached out and picked up the coffee cup that was sitting on the table in front of him. He made a face after taking a sip - it had gone cold, probably because their conversation had been so intense and coffee was the last thing on his mind at the moment.

He had gotten Louis’ number from his hair stylist - as she also styled Louis from time to time - and proceeded to call him the day after he had learned of their so-called marriage. He asked if they could meet up to discuss something important and at first Louis had been hesitant. And Harry had understood why - it’s not everyday that someone from your past calls you up out of the blue wanting to get together to discuss a pressing matter.

Harry assured him it was of the utmost importance and Louis finally agreed to drop by his house the following day. Now, here they were - sitting across from each other in Harry’s kitchen, drinking cold coffee and discussing the marriage that neither one of them was aware even existed until two days ago.

When Harry had opened the front door, Louis had literally taken his breath away. He was quite possibly the most beautiful man that Harry had ever or would ever encounter. His hair was longer than Harry remembered - brown waves covered his forehead and he had brushed them aside as Harry greeted him. Louis’ eyes were still the most delicate shade of blue and Harry recalled always getting lost in them when they were filming their intimate scenes together.

“Yeah, of course. Of course we can.” Harry put down the coffee mug and glanced up to meet Louis’ gaze. He was secretly happy that Louis had wanted to go over everything again - it meant spending more time with Louis. And that? That was definitely a good thing in Harry’s opinion.

Harry hadn’t realized exactly how strong his feelings towards Louis were until he stepped through his front door that evening. Still, after not being in contact with Louis for several years, there was this pull; attracting him to Louis. He remembered being ecstatic when his agent called to inform him that Louis had signed on to play the lead opposite of him for the second time. While their days were long and the filming was tiresome, Louis had made it all worthwhile. He and Harry had gone for long walks in between takes or while they were waiting for the crew to set up for the next scene. They had played cards in Harry’s trailer and had engaged in late night conversations under the stars. It was all proper romantic if Harry was being honest.

He and Louis had discovered a lot about each other during those months and Harry had genuinely hoped they would have kept in touch after filming had wrapped. However, Harry had left the country soon after the premiere to film his next movie and then another and so on. Before he knew it, four years had passed, yet all the feelings that Harry had felt for Louis came rushing back like a tidal wave. For the first time in a long time, Harry felt hopeful.

Maybe being married to Louis would result in something more between them - they were both currently single, they got along wonderfully and so maybe….Maybe this could be the beginning of _something_? Could Louis feel the same way about him as he did about Louis?

“So, according to what Jenny Simpson discovered as well as what Liam, my lawyer confirmed - it seems as though Craig decided to use an actual priest and film the scenes in an authentic Greek Orthodox church because he wanted everything to be as realistic as possible for the movie.”

“Ok, I understand that,” Louis stood up and walked over to the kitchen door, looking out onto the lake that was behind Harry’s property, “But, how does that make this marriage official? We didn’t even sign a marriage license or anything.”

“Turns out you don’t need a marriage license in Vancouver. As long as you get married in an actual Greek Orthodox church - by a priest and go through with the entire marriage ceremony, then it’s official _and_ legal.”

“It’s a good thing that Craig is dead already because if I had the chance to get my hands on him….”

“ _Louis_.”

“Sorry. I’m sorry….it’s just,” He turned his attention back to Harry, “How did this happen? We had no idea when we filmed that scene that it was an _actual_ wedding ceremony, so how was he able to get away with this? He didn’t even tell us or get our consent.”

Harry stood up and carried the coffee cups to the sink, placing them down and leaning his back against the counter. “I wish I had all the answers for you, but unfortunately I don’t.”

“I know and I’m sorry if I’m making it seem as though I’m the only one who has a right to be upset about this.” He paused, walking over to where Harry was, leaning against the counter next to him, their arms lightly brushing against one another’s, sending shivers down Harry’s spine.

“We have to get an annulment. Not a divorce - an annulment.” Louis announced as he began talking animatedly with his hands, “Let’s just wipe this so-called marriage right off of the books, like it never happened - which it never should have.”

“Umm, Louis?” Harry started and then paused, “We actually _can’t_ get an annulment.”

Louis turned his head in Harry’s direction and stared at him for a few moments, his eyebrows slowly starting to furrow. “What? Why not? Of course we can, just have our lawyers deal with it.”

“We can’t because….” Harry heaved a sigh before continuing, “because we consummated our marriage.”

***

“Just hear me out for a minute.”

Louis had pushed off from the counter and was pacing back and forth in front of Harry’s kitchen table. “Oh my god, you’re right, we did. Many times. Many, many times. Oh fuck, we can’t get a _divorce_ though. If we get a divorce everyone will know and we’ll be the laughing stock in all of Hollywood. They’ll write articles about us in those sleazy gossip magazines. ‘Louis and Harry, married for 10 years and had no idea!’ I can just see the headlines now. Fuck, this is the last thing that -”

“Louis.” Harry walked over to him, placing a comforting hand on Louis’ shoulder, “Just hear me out for a minute” he repeated.

Louis looked to him and nodded. “Ok.”

Harry inhaled a slow, long deep breath before he spoke, “What if….what if we stay married?”

Louis opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, then opened it and finally closed it once again. He stood staring at Harry, obviously unsure of what to say.

“Ok, I know that it sounds crazy, but I think….I think we could make it work to our advantage. Craig got us into this marriage, so I say we make the most of it.”

“Why?” Louis took a single step back, bringing his fingers up to his forehead to brush his hair back, “Why would you want to _stay_ married to _me_? We haven’t even seen or spoken to each other in years and now you not only want to spend time with me, but as my _husband_? I’m not sure I’m following your logic.”

“Ok so we both have movies coming out, right? Mine comes out next week and then yours comes out next month….just think of all the promo that this would bring us, think of all the articles. Plus, _we’d_ get to control the story instead of being two steps behind TMZ and having to play catch up, having to send out press releases and having to make statements - we’d be four steps ahead. Then, in a few months we quietly get a divorce citing ‘irreconcilable differences’ - just like every other celebrity divorce on the planet.”

“But how are we going to explain the fact that we’ve both had boyfriends in the past decade? You expect people to believe we’ve been married for _ten years_ and not only are there no pictures of us together, with the exception of movie premieres - where we didn’t even _act_ like a married couple, but I actually brought my _ex_ to one of my movie premieres. I know what you’re trying to do, but this will never work Harry.”

“It will….it will work” Harry insisted, “We simply say that we had wanted to keep our private lives private and separate from our work lives. That would explain the ‘no public picture’ thing. And as for boyfriends - we both had them around the same time, so we just say that we had separated for a while, that filming and long distances and too much time apart got to be a strain on our relationship and we decided to take a break, maybe say we were in the process of starting divorce proceedings….but then after breaking up with our respective boyfriends, we called the divorce off, wanting to give our marriage another chance.”

Harry stopped and watched as Louis seemed to be contemplating actually going along with his plan. He had stayed awake until two am thinking of all the ways that this could go and so far this seemed to be the only way that made sense and had them in control of the entire situation.

“Ok, but why now? Why come out and admit we’ve been married for ten years only to turn around and get a divorce six months later? Why not just wait the six months and then admit everything after the divorce is finalized?”

Harry shrugged, “Why not use this to make more money, sell more tickets, get more movie roles? Why can’t we take advantage of this predicament that we now find ourselves in and use it to benefit from?”

Louis began stealing glances at Harry as he thought about everything that Harry had been explaining.

“But wait, what about Jenny Simpson? You said before that she was the one who told you about our marriage. So she knows that neither of us had _any_ idea, she’s gonna -“

“She’s not gonna do anything.” Harry interrupted, leaning against the island and crossing his arms across his chest. “Liam took care of it all, got her to sign an NDA and promised her an exclusive interview with us. Well, if you agree anyway. If you don’t then she gets an exclusive with me.”

“Holy fuck. You’ve actually thought this through from beginning to end. You even got your lawyer involved and everything. Jesus, Harry.”

“I’m just trying to make the best out of this whole circumstance - for the both of us, trying to make sure we can use it to our advantage, that we can benefit from it, even profit from it. Isn’t that the way Hollywood works?”

Louis laughed. “It is, but I never pegged you for a mover and a shaker.”

Harry shrugged again, “It is what it is.”

Louis walked over to Harry, moving dangerously close. He looked at Harry with those delicate baby blue eyes and Harry could feel himself drifting, getting lost, fading away.

“You _really_ want to do this? You’re _really_ sure about everything you’ve just said, about everything that you’ve just laid out? It means spending time with me, being a couple - _in public_ \- for the next six months.”

Harry couldn’t speak, Louis was gazing at him and Harry sensed himself slowly tumbling. Six months. He could handle this situation for six months and if it turned into something more, well then he would cross that bridge if and when he ever came to it. He simply nodded, uncrossing his arms and grabbing onto the counter behind him, trying to anchor himself.

“Ok.” Louis said softly, bringing Harry back up to the surface.

“Ok?”

Louis nodded. “Ok, we’ll stay married and do things your way.” He brushed his fingertips against Harry’s hands and then placed them on top of Harry’s, lacing their fingers together. “I do have one last question though.”

Harry swallowed, “What….” He paused, his voice cracking. He cleared his throat “What is it?”

Louis raised one eyebrow as he curled his top lip into a smirk, “Do I get to kiss my husband now?”

Harry smiled, his dimple forming in his right cheek, looking at Louis and nodding. Louis brought their lips together for a brief moment before pulling back.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Harry said as he saw Louis smile and shake his head slightly before leaning over and connecting their lips once again.

***

“Louis! Harry! Over here!”

“Harry! Look this way!”

Walking red carpets had always been stressful for Harry - the lights, the cameras, the people, the shouting. It was all too much, too loud, too chaotic.

This red carpet was magnified tenfold because he had shown up with Louis, walking hand-in-hand and the paparazzi and press were frantic for pictures of the ‘new’ couple.

Harry was starting to panic - he was beginning to feel like the walls were closing in on him. It was as though Louis could sense Harry’s anxiousness rising, so he gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before leaning over to press a gentle kiss against his cheek; whispering into his ear “It’ll be ok, I’m right here.”

Harry looked over at Louis and smiled, immediate relief beginning to settle inside of him. He held Louis’ hand tight the rest of the way into the theater and was able to keep himself from getting panicked, from getting anxious, from getting nervous - all because of _Louis_.

Once they had made their way into the theater and had taken their seats, Harry was finally able to breathe.

“You were amazing out there,” Louis murmured as he leaned over and molded their lips together.

“You know you don’t have to keep doing that.”

A puzzled look came over Louis, “Doing what?”

Harry looked away, a bit sheepish. “You don’t have to keep kissing me, no one’s watching, all the cameras are gone.”

Louis turned in his seat towards Harry. “Look at me.” His eyes slowly flickered to Louis. “You are a handsome, _beautiful_ man and I happen to be very attracted to you. I also happen to enjoy kissing you - I always have - both on-screen and especially off. Now the fact that you’re my husband and I get to enjoy kissing you anytime I want - Jesus Harry, that’s like a dream come true.”

“But, we’re not….this isn’t an actual marriage and in six months you’ll be free from me.”

Louis hesitated for a moment, then spoke “Who says I want to be free from you?”

Before Harry could respond, the lights went down and the movie started; but there was no way that Harry would be able to concentrate on the screen with Louis’ words echoing in his head.

***

“So, why now? Why after ten years as a married couple are you just now admitting to your marriage? Were you ashamed? Embarr -“

“Let me stop you right there Jenny,” Louis interrupted. “I have _never_ been, nor will I _ever_ be ashamed or embarrassed about my marriage to Harry.” He paused, reaching for Harry’s hand. “Hollywood is tough sometimes for anyone- but a young, gay couple in Hollywood? It’s _extremely_ tough and yeah we’ve gone through a lot of ups and downs, but never once was I ashamed of Harry or embarrassed of him - he is….amazing, he is wonderful, he is incredible and I am so, so lucky to be married to him.” He looked to Harry, who was smiling widely at him. Louis smiled back and gave Harry’s hand a comforting squeeze.

“Wow Louis, that’s….that’s so refreshing to hear.

She turned to Harry, “So again, Harry, why now?”

“It just felt like the right time. We’re in a really good place, our careers are in a good place and our marriage is in a really good place. It’s taken us a long time to get here and we just decided that we’d like to live our lives more freely and more openly - no more hiding, no more secrets.”

“That’s….that’s beautiful, Harry. I am honestly so happy for the both of you and I must admit - you are one gorgeous power couple. Hollywood had better watch out for the Styles-Tomlinson team.”

As the interview ended, Louis and Harry made their way down the hallway, hand-in-hand to their dressing room.

“Did you….did you mean what you said back there?” Harry asked, watching as Louis gathered up all of his belongings. “About not being ashamed or embarrassed? Of our marriage? Of me?”

Louis paused, dropping all of his things onto the table and walking towards Harry. “I meant every word. I’m not ashamed, I could never be ashamed of you or this marriage. Granted it didn’t seem like that based on my initial reaction when you told me, but in my defense I was totally caught off-guard. But Harry - you are amazing, wonderful, smart, funny, kind, handsome, sexy….I have always been attracted to you and now I get to call you mine. How could I _ever_ be embarrassed?”

Harry reached out and caressed Louis’ face. “I’d like to kiss my husband now” he whispered before joining their lips together.

“I would like my husband to take me home now.” Louis kissed back and grabbed onto Harry’s hips, pulling him in closer.

Harry looked to Louis, neither of them speaking. The tension hung in the room. They had technically only been together for two weeks and things had been amazing so far - fast, but amazing. Besides, it’s not like they hadn’t slept together before. They had - many times. Many, many times, usually in Harry’s trailer during the months that they had filmed together. Sex with Louis had always been electric, had always been intense, and had always left Harry wanting more.

“Louis….”

“Fuck! I am so sorry, Harry.” He let Harry go, taking a step back. “I just….fuck I just want you so bad, I’ve always wanted you and I thought I was over it, but seeing you and being with you again? I thought I could handle it, but fuck it’s slowly driving me crazy. I am so -“

“You didn’t let me finish.” Harry said, interrupting, reaching for Louis. “Lou….take me home. I want….Louis I want you. I always want you. Since we’re laying all of our cards on the table, I could never get enough of you. All those times that we were together? I always wanted more.”

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

Harry shrugged, looking away, “I didn’t think you felt the same.”

“Oh my god Harry, don’t think that.” Louis reached out and grasped either side of Harry’s face causing him to meet Louis’ gaze, “Don’t _ever_ think that. The times that we were together were the most amazing, most incred -“

Harry crashed his lips into Louis’ and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Lou….”

“I’m right here, baby.” He kissed Harry, licking his lips as Harry opened his mouth. Their kisses turned dirty as Louis’ tongue tangled with Harry’s, as he gripped onto the back of Louis’ neck. He brought his hands to the small of Harry’s back and was just about to release a needy moan when the door to the dressing room swung open and they broke apart.

The duo turned to catch a gaping Niall standing in the doorway, “Umm, just wanted to let you know that the car is here to take you home.” He slowly backed away, hands rising up before him as if he were standing in front of a wild animal; hurriedly moving to shut the door.

Louis and Harry exchanged glances before doubling over with laughter. Harry lowered his voice - sincerity echoed in his tone as he tugged Louis close once more. “I would very much like to take my husband home now.”

***

As soon as the bedroom door closed, Harry was pushed up against it; Louis’ hands immediately catching the bottom of his shirt and tugging it up and over his head.

“Fuck. Look at you, so beautiful, so amazing and you’re all mine.” Louis began nipping Harry’s neck hungrily as his fingers wandered down the bare planes of his chest. “So, so beautiful. Can’t wait to have you inside of me.”

“Oh fuck,” Harry threw his head back against the door and screwed his eyes shut. “I want that. God I want that so badly.” He moaned as Louis nipped and sucked at his neck, leaving what was sure to be a huge bruise. Yet Harry didn’t care at all, let Louis mark him and bruise him - he wanted everyone to see how much Louis wanted him, how much Louis couldn’t keep his hands and lips off of him.

Harry felt Louis’ fingers slowly unzipping this jeans, reaching inside and grabbing a hold of his dick. “Fuck! Louis!”

“Feel good?”

“God _yes.”_  He moaned as Louis began gently stroking him, sucking his neck harder as Harry carded his fingers through Louis’ hair. “I am gonna fuck you so good, baby.”

Louis glanced up at him, smirking, “You always do.”

Harry pushed off of the door and walked them towards the bed, kissing Louis and moaning into his mouth. “Gonna make you beg for it.”

“I will ask, beg, plead, beseech, implore - I’ll do whatever you want me to do.”

He grabbed at the hem of Louis’ shirt, pulling it off and throwing it to the floor. “You’re gonna beg me to fuck you, you’re gonna be begging me to get inside of you.” He unzipped Louis’ jeans, tugging them down in one swift motion along with his boxer briefs. Kneeling in front of Louis, Harry’s mouth ghosted dangerously close to his dick, which was now hard and throbbing.

Louis stepped out of his pants and Harry took the opportunity while he was distracted to take him into his mouth. “Oh, fuck!”

Harry looked at him with hooded eyes, head bobbing mercilessly as he sucked Louis down. Louis threw his head back, both hands flinging onto Harry’s glorious head of hair to offer an encouraging tug. “Fuck baby, just like that.”

He hollowed his cheeks, sucking up and down a few more times before pulling off; causing Louis to look down with evident disappointment on his face. “God don’t stop, please.”

Harry stood up, “I _know_ you can beg better than that. I….I don’t think you _really_ want me to fuck you, do _you_?”

Louis reached out and grabbed the waistband of Harry’s jeans, pulling them down as he kissed Harry’s stomach. “I do, I want you to fuck me....please, Harry....I _need_ you to fuck me,” He looked up and caught Harry’s glance, “I need you….only _you,_  please.”

“Fuck, you are so beautiful when you beg for my cock like that.” He swept his fingers through Louis’ hair. “How did I get so lucky?”

Louis placed a trail of kisses down Harry’s stomach, “Well, the feeling is definitely mutual,” then took him into his mouth, causing Harry to tighten his grip on Louis’ hair.

“Oh, fuck! Louis! Oh god, yes!”

Louis relaxed his throat, sucking Harry’s cock down like he was born to do it while Harry continued chanting praises and complimenting him. Harry had learned over the years exactly what Louis liked, what turned him on, what drove him wild. “So good for me, you always make me feel so good, don’t you?”

Louis pulled off of Harry and glanced up. “I always want to make you feel good.”

He leaned Louis back against the bed, murmuring “You do baby, you do” as he reached into his nightstand drawer. Louis moved up, resting on the pillows as Harry tossed the lube and a condom next to Louis and climbed onto the bed towards him.

Louis brought his lips to Harry’s, “Please baby, I _need_ you.”

“I know. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” Harry licked into Louis’ mouth as he blindly opened the lube and spread a decent amount onto his fingers; lowering them in between Louis’ legs. Louis let his knees fall, opening his legs wider as he released a moan into Harry’s mouth just as he felt Harry’s fingers circling his entrance.

“Oh god, _please_ , please Harry. Fuck, _please._ ”

“That’s more like it.” He slowly inserted a finger inside of Louis and moaned at how warm and tight he felt. “Fuck, Louis.”

“Please baby, oh god, please. I _need_ you, Harry.”

Harry thrust his finger in and out as Louis reached down and grabbed onto the sheets beneath him. Sliding a second digit in, he adjusted his angle; crooking his fingers slightly to hit the little bundle of nerves that he knew would drive Louis absolutely mad.

“I….Harry…. _please.”_

Harry leaned over and captured Louis’ lips with his own, easing his tongue inside as Louis began panting and moaning into his mouth. He thrusted his fingers harder, adding a third; relishing in the feeling of Louis clenching around them. Harry scissored his fingers before twisting them to find Louis’ prostate once again, rubbing and adding pressure to it.

Louis broke their kiss and began whining out incoherent words and sounds, keeping his eyes fixated on Harry’s.

“Look at how well you’re doing, so beautiful, so amazing.”

“Please Harry, please fuck me, I’m ready, please, I need you, god I need you so much baby.”

Harry pushed his fingers in deep and pushed against Louis’ prostate once more before gently pulling his fingers out, causing Louis to wince and whine.

He knelt in between Louis’ legs, rolling the condom on and drizzling a copious amount of lube over his dick; spreading it around and lining himself up with Louis’ entrance.

He leaned over Louis, his hands falling on either side of Louis’ shoulders. They locked eyes with one another as Harry slowly pushed inside of Louis. They both moaned in unison as Harry began inching his cock deeper in, taking deep breaths to keep himself from coming too quickly.

Harry waited for Louis to adjust to the sensation and let him know he was ok. Louis finally nodded and grabbed onto Harry’s biceps as he wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist; offering him more access and letting him bottom out completely.

“Fuck, Lou….I can’t….I can’t believe that you’re mine. I can’t believe that I get to fuck you like this. I can’t believe that I get to be inside of you.” He began moving his hips, fucking deeply into Louis as he kept his eyes locked onto Louis’.

“Harder baby, I need you to fuck me harder, please. Oh god, please, _please_ , please.”

Harry did as Louis pleaded and began snapping harder against the meaty flesh of Louis’ ass, pushing in as deep as he could possibly manage. Louis threw his head back, arching his back off of the bed and gasping obscenely. “Fuck! Right there, fuck, fuck, fuck, right there, don’t stop. Don’t stop.”

He could feel Louis clenching around him as he plowed into him, hitting his prostate head on with every thrust. Louis’ body spasmed and he came as soon as Harry reached between them and grasped the shaft of his leaking prick. The intensity of Louis’ orgasm and his downright sinful slew of profanities caused Harry to come not even a moment later, chanting Louis’ name over and over like a prayer.

They were both a sweating, panting, breathless mess and looking at Louis underneath him, Harry knew immediately that he was never going to be able to get enough of Louis.

Harry slowly eased out of Louis and headed to the bathroom to wash up and get Louis a towel. By the time he came back, Louis was fast asleep and so Harry wiped him off gently and climbed into bed next to him, putting his head on Louis’ chest.

He sighed in the dark, “How the hell am I supposed to let you go?”

***

“Are you sure about this?” Louis asked as he hung up some of his clothes in Harry’s closet.

“Absolutely,” Harry called from the bed, where he was flipping through the script for his next movie.

He had suggested that Louis move some items into his house since things between them had been going so well for the past four months and they had been spending a lot of time at Harry’s house and, more specifically, in Harry’s bed.

They had been getting along great, their sex life was fantastic and Harry wanted to spend as much time with Louis as possible during the next two months - before one of them was expected to file for divorce and end their marriage once and for all.

Harry had tried to push the divorce out of his mind and concentrate on the present but every time they kissed, every time Louis touched his bare skin, every time he thrusted inside of Louis, Harry felt himself falling more and more in love with Louis. He couldn’t stop it, had no idea how to stop it, and as a matter of fact - didn’t want to stop it.

“Thanks for not helping,” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear as he climbed on top of him, straddling him and putting a hand on either side of Harry’s shoulders. He pressed against Harry’s back, pushing him into the mattress and placing kisses along the nape of his neck.

“I did help,” Harry pushed the script to the side and turned over underneath Louis so that they were face-to-face, “I supervised.” He laughed as he wrapped his legs around Louis’ waist.

Louis laughed back, kissing Harry’s forehead, “You know, you’re lucky that I love you.”

They both froze, staring at each other - their eyes wide, neither saying a word for what seemed like ages.

“Did you just….?” Harry broke the silence softly, tentatively. “Did you just say that you _love_ me?”

“Ummm. Yeah….” Louis’ voice trailed off. “I did.”

Harry’s mind went completely blank, this couldn’t be happening.

Louis _loved_ him.

_Louis loved him._

This is what Harry had wanted and now that it was out in the open, he couldn’t help but smile big and bright.

“I love you too.”

“Don’t….Harry, you don’t have to say that.”

Harry reached up and held Louis’ face, “Why not? It’s true. I love you. So much, Lou.” He pulled Louis closer, their lips meeting.

They made love that afternoon - every bit slow, soft and sensual. And Harry knew as they laid in each other’s arms, willing their breathing to return to normal, that this was forever. He knew he would never love anyone the way he loves Louis. They could make this marriage work, they could be the greatest team, they could last.

***

“What the _fuck_ is this?” Harry threw the blue folder on the table in front of where Louis was sitting, reading the script that his agent had just sent over. “What the fuck Louis? What the _actual_ fuck?” He yelled, rushing out of the kitchen.

Louis looked in the folder, “Fuck!” He stood up from the table and rushed after Harry, finding him in the living room, pacing back and forth.

“I can explain.”

“You can explain? You can explain! There’s nothing to explain is there - those are fucking _divorce papers_ you asshole! You fucking asshole! You actually want a divorce? From me?” Harry began to sob, “You had your lawyer send my lawyer fucking divorce papers.” Harry’s sobs intensified, “I thought….I thought that we were good, I thought that you were happy, I thought that you….I thought that you loved me.”

“Oh god baby, I do, I do love you.” Louis reached out and grabbed Harry’s arms, “Look at me! I love you with _all_ of my _heart._ ”

“Fuck off Louis! Stop lying to me! For the past six months you’ve been using me and lying to me and I….I can’t believe I fell in _love_ with you. God I feel like such an idiot!” He pulled out of Louis’ grasp.

“Harry! You _know_ that that isn’t true. I love you and I would never lie to you….and weren’t we using each other? In the beginning anyway? Wasn’t this whole six month marriage trial period thing whatever your idea?”

“So now it’s _my_ fault?”

Louis sighed, “Fuck this isn’t coming out right. Baby, I do _not_ want a divorce from you. I had -“

Harry started to laugh, “Yeah, well those papers say otherwise! Take them and get out the fuck out of my house! I want you gone by tonight!”

He stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Louis went back into the kitchen, picked up the folder and looked inside - Harry had signed the papers. He sunk down into the chair and began to cry.

***

“I thought I told you -“

Harry stopped when he saw Louis standing in the middle of the candle-lit living room. “What the -“

“Sit.” Louis instructed.

Harry sat down on the couch and noticed the blue folder from that morning was sitting on the coffee table.

“I -“

“Why did you sign the papers?” Louis asked.

“I’m not gonna force you to stay married to me if you don’t want to be, so just take the papers and go.”

“Harry, listen to me,” Louis started, sitting on the coffee table and taking Harry’s hands into his own. “I don’t want a divorce. I ripped the papers up, see?” He opened the folder, showing Harry that he had in fact ripped them up. “I don’t want a divorce, I want _you_.” Louis pushed the folder aside and continued, “When we agreed to stay married, I called my lawyer and told him to file for divorce in six months, thinking that we’d be over and done with, thinking we’d go our separate ways, like we talked about. I completely forgot to get back to him, to tell him to call the whole thing off because honestly - getting divorced from you has been the _last_ thing on my mind for the past several months. Baby, I am so sorry because it was my fault that the papers were delivered to Liam in the first place. I should have called my lawyer and told him that I was madly in love with my husband and to forget about the whole stupid divorce.”

“You really don’t want a divorce?” Harry could feel tears welling up in his eyes, “You….you really love me?”

“Baby, I love you more than anything. These past six months have been the greatest six months of my life and it’s all because of you.” He moved closer, so that Harry’s knees were in between his, “You make me so happy, you make me feel so loved, you make me want to be a better man, a better husband.”

“Lou….”

“Marry me.”

Harry tilted his head, confusion flashing across his tear stained features. “We’re already married.”

Louis smiled, “I know that, but that was Craig’s vision and I want us to have the wedding _we_ want. I want us to do it on _our_ terms. And I never proposed to _you,_ to Harry, I only proposed to the character you were playing - I never got to marry _you._ I never got to say my vows to _you_ , to the love of my life and you deserve that. You deserve the world and I want to give it to you.” He let go of Harry’s hands as he reached into the pocket of his jeans, pulling out a ring, “Marry me.”

“Oh my god, Lou!” He lunged forward, capturing Louis’ lips and wrapping his arms tightly around Louis’ neck.

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes! Yes! Of course yes! Of course I’ll marry you….again!” He kissed Louis once more, “God, I love you so much.”

“I want to see my beautiful, amazing, wonderful husband wearing this ring,” He looked up at Harry, “and only this ring.” He kissed Harry, sliding the ring gently onto Harry’s finger before intertwining the fingers together as he lead them upstairs to their bedroom.

***

_4 months later…._

“You may now kiss your groom.”

They each leaned over towards one another, Harry took Louis’ face and joined their lips together. But, this time there was no crowd to erupt into applause.

It was just the two of them, on a beach, with the priest officiating the ceremony.

Harry ran his fingers through Louis’ hair as he felt Louis’ hands move to the small of his back.

“God, I love you so much,” Harry whispered.

“Well, that’s a good thing considering you’re now stuck with me forever,” Louis whispered back.

The officiant ended the ceremony and they thanked him for everything he had done. He left, leaving Louis and Harry alone on the shoreline where they stood together, wrapped in each other’s arms.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been happier than I am right now,” Harry said as Louis kissed his neck. “If you had told me a year ago that I would be standing here, on this beach with you as my husband, I would have told you that you were crazy.”

“Well, I am crazy. I’m crazy about you.”

Harry started to laugh, “Oh my god, no. And you call me cheesy?”

“It’s true though,” Louis looked at him, “I am totally, absolutely, 100% crazy about you and when we get back home I am sending Jenny Simpson a thank you gift for all of her research, because without her I wouldn’t be here with the love of my life.”

Louis went back to kissing Harry’s neck, “Lou, let’s go back to the house, I want my husband naked underneath me as soon as possible.”

“I did just vow to obey you, didn’t I?”

Harry smirked, “I could get used to being married to you.”

Slipping his hand into Harry’s, the duo began walking along the shoreline - towards the house that they had rented for the next two weeks, “That’s good seeing as how we have a lifetime of possibilities together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dearest Reader,
> 
> I've got you so addicted to the drama. Thanks for keep on coming back to me.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Melissa  
> hadtobelou on tumblr


End file.
